Celos
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Los sentimientos son algo a veces fácil de manejar y en otras ocasiones no tanto, y menos si tienes sentimientos hacia alguien que está DEMASIADO cerca de ti y que por una u otra discuten como si de ello dependiese sus vidas.


**Puede que suba más fics con ambientación en la escuela que me he inventado "Tamashi No Ken", pero eso no significa que sea una historia continua, ya que cada uno ira centrado en una pareja o en algún otro personaje, y de igual manera puede que haga mi santa voluntad y unos sean en plan yaoi y otros hetero con SANIGUA ewer**

* * *

 **~Celos~**

Era un nuevo día en el instituto "Tamashi No Ken", los alumnos iban y venían como siempre, algunos fastidiados otros entusiasmados, pero en una clase se daba la llegada de un nuevo alumno.

—Su atención. — Llamo el profesor de valores, Soji Okita. —Tenemos un nuevo alumno. — Dijo dejando entrar al chico que pasaba a ser miembro de la clase 1-D.

—Buenos días. — Saludo cortésmente un chico alto de cabellos blancos y uno que otro mechón escondido de color azul. — Mi nombre es Tomoegata Naginata. — Dijo haciendo una reverencia y acomodando su monóculo.

—Por favor toma asiento. — Le dijo el profesor, cosa que el chico hizo, terminando por sentarse atrás de una chica de cabellos oscuros.

Era hora del descanso algunos alumnos del aula 1-D salieron al patio a tomar algo de aire fresco y por supuesto a ingerir alimentos.

Sentado con la espalda recargada en una de las paredes, se encontraba un pelinaranja que echaba un suspiro al aire, tenía días que se había peleado con su compañero de habitación y también su mejor amigo —y algo más sino se cortara tanto— Imanotsurugi.

— ¡Iwatoshi! — Le llamo su compañera de clase con desesperación.

Este volteo a verla. — ¿Qué pasa Nozomi? — Pregunto al ver lo agitada de su compañera.

— ¡Imanotsurugi! — Dijo ella, logrando que el chico se pusiese de pie sin problema alguno.

— ¡¿Qué pasa con él?! — Dijo el chico tomándola de los hombros.

 **~0~**

En el árbol sagrado que estaba en medio del patio del instituto —árbol que por respeto a Dios no se retiró— estaba el chico de cabellos plata-cenizo que con dificultar trataba de bajar a un gato atigrado que en un arranque de juego había escalado dicho árbol y que ahora no podía bajar.

El árbol media más de 20 metros de alto y una caída de él sería fatal para cualquiera.

— ¡Imanotsurugi, baja de ahí! — Chillo Midare, el chico era muy unido a sus hermanos, pero tenía un apego especial hacia el chico que ahora estaba en el árbol.

—Es mi culpa. — Chillaba uno de los hermanos de Midare, pues era de él el gato que había trepado.

—No es así. — Dijo Tonbokiri uno de los de la facultad, él le tenía mucho aprecio al chiquillo de los gatos. Tonbokiri se acercó al árbol, con la intención de ir a ayudar al chico, pero incluso para él era misión imposible.

— _Solo un poco más._ — Pensó Imanotsurugi, subiendo a otra rama y con ello teniendo más posibilidades de alcanzar al gato.

Dos ramas más arriba estaban el felino, temblando al mirar hacia abajo.

—Tranquilo, Tora. — Le dijo en un tono suave. —Enseguida te bajo. — El felino dejo de mirar al suelo y clavo su mirada en el rostro de su "héroe", este le sonrió para lograr tranquilizar al animal.

Con más esfuerzo del esperado, el chico llego hasta el gato. —Ves, ya estoy aquí. — Dijo sentándose en la gruesa rama y abrazando al felino. —Todo va a estar bien. — Abrió un poco su chaqueta para meter al gato. —Bien. — Dijo una vez que había acomodado al cuadrúpedo. —No te muevas, ¿de acuerdo? — Tora lo miro y maulló como si le estuviese diciendo "ok".

El chico se dispuso a bajar —sin mirar más allá de donde ponía los pies—, con cautela comenzó a descender, todos miraban asombrados, el chico lo hacía parecer fácil… hasta que crujió una madera.

—Tsk. — Chasqueo el chico con la lengua. — _Debo darme prisa o de lo contrario nos ira mal._ — Se afianzo más y comenzó a descender más rápido.

Corriendo como locos iban Nozomi e Iwatoshi, quien al oír la locura de su amigo no dudo en correr como alma que llevaba el diablo. Llegaron a la parte lateral de uno de los edificios que daba al gran árbol y lo vieron.

—Ima… — Dijo ella tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Iwatoshi no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar calmado hasta el árbol, lo último que quería era que el enano se desconcertara y ocasionarle un accidente, y su plan pudo haber resultado de no ser por…

¡CRASH!

La rama en la que Imanotsuurgi se había confiado para poner ambos pies se rompió de forma abrupta, lo que naturalmente ocasiono que todos gritaran incluyendo al escalador y al gato.

— ¡Imanotsurugi! — Grito el pelinaranja echándose a correr de nuevo con la intención de atrapar al chico.

Todos esperaban un abrupto golpe pero no.

— ¿Qué? — Imanotsurugi quien había cerrado fuertemente los ojos y había abrazado al gato para protegerlo, abrió sus enormes orbes guinda al sentir que alguien le había atrapado.

—Espero que este bien. — El menor viro hacia la persona que le había atrapado, se trataba de Tomoenagata, o al menos los de la clase 1-D lograron identificarle.

—Gra-gracias. — Dijo le chico sonrojado, cosa que hizo rabiar al pelinaranja, quien llego rápido a los otros dos.

Tomoenagata bajo con cuidado a Imanotsurugi y este parecía estar hipnotizado por el chico.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunto Iwatoshi al chico poniéndose a la altura de Imanotsurugi, este solo asintió, sin apartar su vista del chico de cabellos blanco que le miraba con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Ocasionando que el menor se pusiera aún más rojo.

Iwatoshi se puso de pie y miro de forma un poco fría a Tomoenagata, este por su parte le sonrió sin más y se retiró del lugar. El pelinaranja se quedó parado sin decir o hacer nada, más que mirar con rabia al chico que había salvado a su "amigo".

Gokotai —el dueño del gato— corrió hacia su compañero de clase. —Ima…notsurugi… — Dijo casi quebrado por el llanto.

El chico miro al pequeño de cabellos rubios casi blancos y le sonrió. —Estoy bien. — Le dijo sonriéndole. —Y Tora también. — Dijo sacando al gato y entregándoselo al chico.

El minino al sentirse en los brazos de su dueño comenzó a ronronear y a restregarse en el pecho del chico.

— ¡Ima! — Le llamo el chico de cabellos rubios-naranjas. — ¡Estas herido! — Dijo tomando la mano del chico, tenía una pequeña raspadura, era una pequeñez, pero aun así Midare no reparo en hacer el drama.

—Bien, vamos a la enfermería. — Dijo Tonbokiri.

—No es para tanto, estoy bien. — Dijo el chico tratando de calmar a sus amigos y al fortachón.

Apartado de forma considerable seguía Iwatoshi, haciendo miles de rabietas internas.

—Tus celos aterran a todos. — El chico se sobresaltó y encaro a quien le había dicho aquello, se trataba de un joven de cabellos verdes. Las mejillas del pelinaranja se tiñeron de rojo. —No quiero ser grosero, pero eres realmente tonto al creer que nadie se percata de tus sentimientos por Ima. — El chico tenía razón.

—Cómo si usted no estuviese lanzando besos al aire hacia Nozomi. — Refunfuño tratando de defenderse del comentario del contrario.

Aoe parpadeo un par de veces para después sonreír. —Eso es distinto, ella y yo somos pareja. — Aquello le cayó como balde de agua helada a Iwatoshi. —Deberías ser más honesto con tus sentimientos, Iwatoshi. — Se alejó del chico y se acercó al montoncito que estaba más apartadito del ahora jitomate de cabellos naranja.

El día se fue como de costumbre y ahora sentado en la azotea de su edificio estaba Iwatoshi, montándose quién sabe cuántas películas al recordar que Imanotsurugi se había sonrojado con Tomoenagata.

Y entre tanta película una le parecía más real y aquello gracias a cierto acontecimiento.

 **~Flashback~**

Las clases habían concluido y ahora todo el mundo era libre de hacer con su tiempo lo que quisieran.

Iwatoshi entro a su habitación para encontrarse a su pequeño amigo tirado en su cama.

—Imanotsurugi. — Le llamo, a lo que recibió un pequeño "mm" como respuesta. — ¿Cómo está tu herida? — Le pregunto al chico, dejando su bolso en una esquina.

—No era nada, solo era un rasguño, los chicos exageraron. — Dijo sentándose. — ¿Qué tal tu día? — Le pregunto a su amigo.

—Después del susto que me diste, bien. — Bromeo acercándose al chico.

Este solo soltó una pequeña risa. —Ya había subido ese árbol varias veces, no creí que una rama se rompería. — Confeso.

—Tonto. — Dijo dándole un pequeño coscorrón. —No debes confiarte.

—Por cierto. — Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie. —No le pregunte por su nombre. — Miro a su compañero de habitación.

— ¿El nombre de quién? — Pregunto completamente ido el mayor.

—Pues del chico que me salvo. — Dijo lo obvio, lo cual hizo que Iwatoshi pusiera mala cara.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber el nombre de Tomoengata? — Ni cuenta se había dado de que había dicho el nombre del otro.

— ¡Tomoenagata! ¡¿Así se llama?! — Dijo el menor entusiasmado y con un fuerte sonrojo.

 **~Fin Del Flashback~**

— _¿Cómo fui tan idiota como para decirle?_ — Refunfuño mentalmente. —Y encima se sonrojo cuando lo vio. — Se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— " _Tus celos aterran a todos. No quiero ser grosero, pero eres realmente tonto al creer que nadie se percata de tus sentimientos por Ima._ "

—Aoe tiene razón… estoy celoso.

* * *

 **Estas vainas no tienen relación con nada, ni esperen un final fijo porque no se los daré~**

 **XD**


End file.
